Te necesito
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: "Siento que mi vida es tan miserable... tanto que preferiría estar muerto en tu lugar..." UsaxUk. POV.


**Advertencia!: **Contiene Yaoi, hay algo de AlfredxArthur, insinuaciones de insesto, mension de mpreg, lenguaje subido de tono y tematica fuerte, además de que los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo me pertenece uno de ellos, ya sabrán cual. Es un POV

* * *

><p><strong>Te necesito<strong> (capítulo único)

-¿por qué rayos no llueve de una vez?- digo enfadado.

Comenzó a llover.

-…vaya, ¡gracias!... bloody hell- susurro lo último mientras la lluvia ligera comienza a empapar mis rubios cabellos. Estoy solo, como siempre, como toda mi mala vida. Hasta parece que estoy maldito, cosa que no dudaría, ya que toda mi familia me odia y no les vendría mal echarme "mal de ojo" cuando menos.

Continuo caminando en la tierra mojada, que naturalmente comienza a tornarse fangosa. Mi cabello está tan mojado que el agua escurre por mi rostro, parecen lágrimas, de alguna manera lo son: las lágrimas del cielo sobre mi nación, mi llanto. Ese pensamiento me hace recordar mi vida, siempre bajo este cielo nublado, aun cuando era niño, apenas un bebe, siempre desamparado. De no ser por el tonto de Francis me hubiera muerto, fue a quien recuerdo más cercano a mí en aquel entonces. Mi otra compañía eran hadas y otros seres mágicos, ellos me contaban historias bonitas sobre las estrellas y se quedaban conmigo hasta que me dormía. ¿Y el resto del mundo?, les daba igual si existía o no, o a la mayoría.

Me entristece pensar que nadie en este mundo me ama; alguien debería decírmelo si es así, "Sí, Inglaterra, es tu destino una vida miserable". Pues que se vayan mucho al diablo todos. Bueno, no todos, Kiku es bueno conmigo, mi gran y único amigo. También hay alguien en mi familia que si me aprecia, mi estimado Canadá, sé que con él puedo contar, muy al contrario de ese tipo… ese que tiene por hermano, ese que me destrozó, ese que me abandonó.

Alfred F. Jones es el nombre de aquel que más me odia en el mundo. Simplemente me dio la espalda, dejándome a mi suerte para disfrutar de su libertad; es un… ¡imbécil de porquería! Lo peor del caso es que yo de tonto aun le intento hablar en las juntas, y nada, cuando mucho me dirá algunas palabras hirientes para que deje de joderlo, pues el que se jode es otro. Ya ni hablar con la sarta de estupideces que él propone, mis ideas siempre han sido mejores, ni parece que tenemos un pasado en común. De cualquier forma puedo ver en sus ojos azules, en lo más profundo, ese desprecio hacia mí, como si realmente fuera el culpable de todos sus males, pues si lo soy… lo siento, y ya que me deje en paz de una puta vez.

No. Eso no es lo que realmente quiero, siendo honesto, me encantaría que él me quisiera, porque… aun diciendo todo eso, aun insultándolo, aun maldiciéndolo, yo no puedo odiarlo, por mucho que me haya hecho daño y roto mi corazón en pedazos, el amor no se transforma en desprecio. Sería lindo que entre nosotros hubiera algo, no sólo lazos económicos o hasta políticos, ¿un poco de afecto es mucho pedir?, al parecer sí, bien podría Iván conquistar el mundo entero y aun Alfred seguiría detestándome más a mí.

"El Kirkland menos querido", me había llamado Peter una vez, luego Finlandia lo regañó, pero eso no borraría aquellas palabras de mi mente; aun que igual me desquité, "quizá, pero tú eres el Kirkland más pequeño", iba a decir que ni se le consideraba nación pero eso no me ayudaría a la vista de todos, pero qué más da, sólo somos dos chiquillos discutiendo.

En medio de mis miedos he llegado. El pintoresco cementerio real de Brompton, la última morada de muchos hombres y mujeres ilustres de mi país. Mas yo vengo a ver a alguien muy especial para mí, a dejarle un ramo de rosas, las flores más hermosas que pude encontrar, aun si tuve que ir por ellas a Francia.

-hola-dije con una triste sonrisa en mi rostro, ahí, frente a mí, a seis pies bajo tierra está la única persona en todo el mundo que me amó. Mis ojos se llenan de autenticas lágrimas al recordar eso. Parece increíble, pero en lo más recóndito de mi memoria puedo recordar su dulce voz diciéndome palabras cargadas de cariño, acariciándome aun sin tocarme, ese calor tan agradable, únicamente suyo.

Deposito el ramo en su tumba, sin cubrir su nombre. Ya no lo soporto. Me dejo caer de rodillas en el lodo-… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué tenías que morir? ¿No ves que me haces falta? …mamá… mamá… ¡mamá!- ya estoy llorando desconsolado, tendido sobre la lapida que decía Arthur Kirkland.- debiste salvarte a ti… no a mí, ¡yo quiero estar muerto!

-en eso estoy de acuerdo- esa voz. Me incorporo lleno de miedo, incluso haciéndome hacía atrás hasta que mi espalda topa con la siguiente tumba finamente decorada con un ángel- ojala te hubieras muerto tú…

-¡¿por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?- me armo de valor- ¿a caso no eres mi padre, Jones?- pregunta estúpida considerando que compartíamos el mismo color de ojos.

-…- no me contestó, se limitó a mirarme horrible y dejar las rosas rojas que traía para mi madre- deja de actuar como un mocoso cobarde y hazte cargo como es debido de tu nación, estoy arto de tener que salvar tu trasero siempre, aun si soy un héroe… tengo mis limites

Por una vez en la vida me había dado un buen consejo y era buen momento para practicar eso de dejar de ser un "mocoso cobarde". Di unas cuantas zancadas hasta quedar frente a ese hombre, esa nación que era más alto que yo, lo miré desafiante.- desde que era un bebe recién nacido me abandonaste, me dejaste con la familia real británica- gruesas lagrimas ruedan por mis mejillas- por Dios que Francis fue más responsable conmigo que tú, incluso el tío Matthew fue más mi padre… ¿por qué?- he de admitir que nunca le había hecho esa pregunta.

Sonrió de forma enfermiza- ¿estás bromeando? Creí que te había quedado claro que para mí no eres más que el asesino del amor de mi vida- por lo menos me contestó. Yo también creía eso de mi persona, por mi culpa mi madre había muerto. Me lo contó Francis después de insistirle mucho:

"_Angleterre se puso realmente enfermo desde los primeros meses del embarazo, pero nunca pensó en deshacerse de ti, incluso cuando… cuando __Amèrique__ le pidió que te abortara, siendo tan terco como tú no cambió de parecer por nada del mundo. __Amèrique__ estaba furioso, le dijo una y otra vez que podrían tener otro bebe después, cuando no fuera tan peligroso para él. Creo…no, estoy seguro de que Angleterre no se arrepintió de haber decidido darte vida. Y el coraje más grande de tu papá es consigo mismo, discutió muy fuerte con Angleterre por teléfono antes de que entrara en labor… __Amèrique__ no llegó a tiempo para disculparse… Angleterre ya había muerto y sólo estaba yo en el hospital, contigo en mis brazos…"_

Yo sonreía de la misma manera retorcida de mi padre, de tal palo tal astilla después de todo,-…tienes razón, cuando le preguntaron a mi madre a quien debían salvar los médicos… debió decir que a él… pero si tanto deseas que este muerto… mátame- me tomó por el cuello lastimándome, casi clavándome sus dedos, vi como alzo su puño muy dispuesto a molerme a golpes, pero no lo hiso, su labio inferior temblaba por la ira.

-no puedo… no podría- me liberó de su agarre-Albert, eres su viva imagen…- era verdad, todo yo era Arthur Kirkland, excepto por los ojos, incluso tenía las cejas de la familia de mamá- además, por mucho que me duela, él deseaba que tú vivieras… pero no me pidas que te quiera, para mi tú lo mataste y eso no cambiará- me dedicó una mirada cargada de tristeza, una que no había visto antes.

-… no me odies… yo te quiero- ahora estaba sorprendido, me estrechó entre sus brazos, y yo devolví el abrazo.

-… Arthur, mí amado Arthur…-sólo estaba engañándose, usando mi apariencia para evocar al difunto Inglaterra, pero es tanta mi necesidad de afecto que… eso está bien.

Soy Albert Kirkland, soy Inglaterra, soy el representante del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y Norte de Irlanda, soy el hijo de Arthur y Alfred, pero por un poco de amor… seré el copycat de mi madre.

- …te quiero, Alfred-y con esas palabras mi padre me mira a los ojos y me sonríe cálidamente por primera vez en mi vida, pero no ve el azul de mis pupilas, ve las puras esmeraldas de Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** No me maten D:  
>simplemente no puedo contener mis ganas de matar a Arthur, y creanme cuando digo que adoro a Arthur con todo mi corazón, incluso a mi me custa trabajo creer que me gusta matarlo XD. Bueno, algunas aclaraciones... Albert es quien narra la historia, él, como se mensiona al final, es el hijo de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, físicamente hablando es igual a Arthur pero con los ojos azules de su papi. Por si se preguntan de donse salió semejante idea, pues de escuchar una y otra vez "Coward Mont Blanc" de Gumi 3<p>

Me harían muy feliz si dejan un review, hasta me podrían convencer de hacer un fic donde no le pasen cosas feas a cierto británico cejon XD

Gracias por leer!, ahora ire a actualizar "Antes de partir" y mañana contesto reviews :3


End file.
